


the sea it swells like a sore head [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Lying underneath the spreading shadow of the Birdcage, hands bound, Trafalgar Law is twenty-six and yet thirteen again: alone, deserted even by his voice.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	the sea it swells like a sore head [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trell (qunlat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunlat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sea it swells like a sore head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546890) by [trell (qunlat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunlat/pseuds/trell). 



the sea it swells like a sore head [12:28](https://ia801908.us.archive.org/16/items/the-sea-it-swells-like-a-sore-head/the%20sea%20it%20swells%20like%20a%20sore%20head.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> this was recorded over a month ago :) and i only just now realized it was lost in my files :) im doing great thanks for asking
> 
> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [inuwuzaki](https://twitter.com/inuwuzaki)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, have a great day!! stay safe ♡


End file.
